


Принцип меньшего зла

by Hux_and_Ren, ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Говорить им было, разумеется, не о чем. По-человечески — не о чем.





	Принцип меньшего зла

Говорить им было, разумеется, не о чем. По-человечески — не о чем. Только о  _деле_ , но это, конечно же, нормальным человеческим разговором не считалось. По крайне мере, для По.

Хакс лежал на спине, смотрел в потолок и лениво курил. Как и всегда, он молчал — наверное, тоже понимал, что говорить им не о чем. По знал, что случится дальше: Хакс затушит сигарету в пепельнице, вылезет из кровати, быстро оденется и, не говоря ни слова, уйдет.

Так случилось в самый первый раз, так повторилось во все последующие. Глядя на клубящийся сигаретный дым, По никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что сегодня, пожалуй, был их последний раз. Если план сработает, то во встречах больше не будет необходимости. Если не сработает, с большой вероятностью встречаться будет не с кем.

В прошлый раз По спросил, понимает ли Хакс, что Рен с гарантией убьет его, если догадается о заговоре против себя.

— Безусловно, — спокойно подтвердил Хакс. — Безусловно, убьет. Однако я не думаю, что Рен догадается. Он из тех, кто на самом деле не хочет знать правду и предпочитает утешаться иллюзиями.

По не спросил, какого рода иллюзии скармливает Рену Хакс. За эту часть плана он не отвечал, и Хакс имел полное право поступать по своему усмотрению.

К счастью, По не слишком хорошо знал Бена Соло — и совсем не знал того, кем он стал, и оттого почти не сочувствовал ему.

Тем временем Хакс докурил сигарету, однако, вопреки обыкновению, не спешил вставать с постели. Привычное молчание неожиданно показалось тягостным, и захотелось разбавить его самыми бессмысленными словами из возможных.

— Если завтра все пройдет успешно… — начал По, но Хакс резко оборвал его.

— Все пройдет успешно.

— Как всегда, уверен в себе, — По ухмыльнулся. — Все еще не понимаю, как ты собираешься противостоять одаренному Силой.

Хакс ничего не ответил. Отчего-то именно сейчас По как никогда ясно ощутил, что эта ослепительная уверенность — наносная, что Хаксу страшно, как и ему самому. Они оба притворялись, причем, кажется, с одинаковой бездарностью.

— Можно вопрос? — неожиданно произнес Хакс, повернувшись вполоборота. 

Его рыжие волосы растрепались, и оттого он казался моложе и… человечнее, что ли. Другого слова на ум не приходило.

— Надо же, не одного меня потянуло на постельные разговоры, — По иронично улыбнулся. 

Он надеялся, что Хакс ухмыльнется в ответ, но тот лишь недовольно нахмурился. Это задело: обычно шутки По всем нравились.

— Можно, спрашивай, — прибавил он серьезнее. 

— Что вы сделаете с Реном, когда получите его в свое распоряжение? 

По отвел взгляд. Говорить об этом было неприятно. Нет, он верил, действительно верил, что Рей хочет все исправить. Если бы существовал некий иной, менее травматичный способ, она бы непременно выбрала его.

— Рей думает, что может… починить Кайло Рена, — проговорил По, глядя в сторону. — Переписать его личность, по возможности сделать прежним. Она прочла об этом в одной из своих джедайских книг и верит, что у нее получится. 

Возможно, если у нее и правда получится вернуть Бена Соло, генерал Органа почувствует себя лучше и снова станет командиром, который им так нужен сейчас. Командиром, которым не смог стать По. 

— А что, если никакого прежнего Кайло Рена не существует? — в голосе Хакса послышалось искреннее любопытство. — Что, если он всегда, с самого начала был таким, какой есть?

— Значит, Рей просто сотрет его личность, — ответил По, чувствуя беспричинное раздражение. 

Было нечто глубинно неправильное в том, чтоб стирать личности людей, пусть и таких, как Рен. Хакс, однако, придерживался другого мнения.

— Это здравое решение, — отметил он. — Надеюсь, она так и поступит. 

По не стал спорить. Он малодушно пожалел о том, что завтрашний день еще впереди, и понадобится много дней, чтобы превратить его в полузабытое, ветхое прошлое. Впрочем, не исключено, что этого превращения не случится даже спустя много лет. По всегда отлично удавалось забывать неприятные вещи, но выйдет ли у него стереть из памяти  _это_ , он не знал. 

— Вы не производите впечатление благоразумного человека, но я верю, что в критической ситуации даже вы способны мыслить рационально, — так сказал Хакс во время их первого разговора по закрытому каналу связи.

По до сих пор не знал, как тому удалось раздобыть его номер.

— С чего вы взяли, будто я нахожусь в критической ситуации? — дерзко спросил он.

— А разве нет? — Хакс усмехнулся. — Мне известно, что генерал Органа слегла после Крэйта, как и то, что ресурсов у Сопротивления почти не осталось. 

Отрицать правду было глупо, и оттого По промолчал.

— Не буду ходить вокруг да около, — продолжил Хакс. — В Первом Порядке все также не слишком гладко, и оттого у меня есть предложение, которое, смею надеяться, устроит нас обоих. Предлагаю обсудить его при личной встрече. 

Соглашаться на подобное безо всяких гарантий было форменным безрассудством, но По уже давно понял: терять ему — им всем — нечего.

— Жду от вас инструкций относительно места и времени, — бросил он и первым прервал вызов. 

Встреча произошла в грязной кантине на маленькой нищей планете с невыговариваемым названием. Погода было удушливо жаркой, рубашка мгновенно прилипла к потной спине, от духоты разболелась голова, и весь этот идиотский заговор показался ненастоящим. 

По никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что лучше бы ему и в самом деле оказаться ненастоящим. Нужно было встать и уйти, но тащиться до корабля под палящим полуденным солнцем хотелось еще меньше, чем слушать Хакса. За последние месяцы тот как будто бы еще сильнее похудел и стал совсем прозрачным. Впрочем, Хаксу была к лицу эта измученность. Если бы По не знал, кто перед ним, то непременно угостил бы выпивкой и предложил бы продолжить знакомство в более комфортных условиях. 

Но Хакс был собой и никем другим. То, что он предложил, нисколько не удивило: Хакс задумал сместить Рена с поста Верховного лидера, и в этом ему требовалась некоторая помощь. 

— Убить Рена непросто, однако временно обезвредить его я смогу, — ровно проговорил Хакс; простая и светлая гражданская одежда сидела на нем, как военная форма. — Обезвредить и передать Сопротивлению. У вас есть та, кто сможет — и, как мне думается, захочет — управиться с ним. К тому же, — Хакс тонко улыбнулся, — генерала Органу наверняка приободрит свидание с сыном, не так ли?

По уставился на собственные руки, сцепленные в замок. Хуже всего было то, что Хакс сделал абсолютно верное предположение: Рей все еще хотела помочь Рену, пусть и не желала в этом признаваться, а генерал Органа… Она умирала, и если встреча с Реном продлит ей жизнь, По должен согласиться на эту сделку. Ради Сопротивления. Ради победы. 

— Что вы хотите взамен? — спросил По, прекрасно понимая, что ждать бескорыстия от Хакса по меньшей мере наивно. 

— Перемирия на полгода, — отозвался тот. — Больше ничего. Полагаю, обеим сторонам необходимо восстановить силы.

Это было еще одной неприятной правдой, которую следовало признать. 

— Договорились. — По протянул распахнутую ладонь, и Хакс пожал ее неожиданно крепко. 

— Я знал, что с вами можно иметь дело, — он улыбнулся и стиснул пальцы По чуть сильнее. — Причем не без удовольствия. В следующую встречу мы обсудим детали. 

В следующую встречу обсуждение деталей закончилось торопливым сексом в пропахшем сыростью гостиничном номере. По и не подозревал, что его шутка зайдет так далеко. Все началось достаточно невинно: они обменивались рукопожатиями на прощание, и Хакс снова стиснул его пальцы сильнее, чем следовало, как будто намекая на что-то — или стремясь установить свою власть. По решил подыграть и дразняще погладил большим пальцем по ребру узкой белой ладони. Хакс явно не ожидал этого, и идеальная маска собранности на его лице дрогнула. 

Таким он понравился По еще сильнее, и предложение оплатить номер в ближайшей гостинице показалось вполне естественным. Сумасшедшим, аморальным, но естественным. 

В следующую встречу и в те, что были после нее, Хакс заказывал и оплачивал им номер заранее. По догадывался, зачем он поступает так: это было еще одним способом продемонстрировать свою власть и почувствовать себя значимым. Очевидно, рядом с Реном Хаксу редко удавалось подобное.

Собственные мотивы По не вполне осознавал. Того, что Хакс попадал в его типаж, было недостаточно: хрупких и рыжеволосых в галактике хватало. Правда скрывалась в чем-то другом, и на четвертую встречу По наконец-то сформулировал это: Хакс хотел власти, а он сам, напротив, бежал от нее. Ему нравилось вести людей за собой в бою, нравилось вдохновлять на подвиги, но каждодневная рутина лидерства изматывала. По тяготился ответственностью, которую генерал Органа несла легко и с достоинством, ему хотелось сбежать от этого в космос — или хотя бы в постель к врагу. 

Враг ведь не выдаст, особенно если сам влип с головой.

Враг лежал совсем рядом и все никак не уходил.

— Можно мне тоже кое-что спросить? — По внимательно посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. 

Тот кивнул.

— Что ты сделал, чтобы Рен тебя слушался? С чего ты решил, будто можешь влиять на него? Почему ты веришь, что завтра все пройдет хорошо?

По не ждал, что Хакс ответит хотя бы на один из вопросов: тот слишком гордился своим контролем над Реном — или же своей верой в возможность контроля, завтрашний день покажет, какая из этих фраз лучше передает суть.

— Я дал ему то, что он хочет, — все же отозвался Хакс после затянувшейся паузы. — Все просто. Нет никакой тайны.

— И чего же он хочет? — не отставал По.

— Верить. — Хакс помолчал, задумавшись. — Быть нужным. Важным. Ничего необычного.

Глупо, но По ощутил нечто похожее на ревность. Возможно, дело было в том, что он сам хотел ровно того же, но получил лишь власть, которая с каждым днем все сильнее напоминала оковы. 

— Проще говоря, ты позволяешь ему себя иметь, — это прозвучало грубо и, пожалуй, жалко, но По не сдержался. — Во всех смыслах.

Он надеялся, что Хакс выйдет из себя хотя бы немного, но тот в ответ только покачал головой и бросил:

— Не совсем так. У Рена другие предпочтения. По крайней мере, в том, что касается постели. 

— Серьезно? Надо же. 

На самом деле По даже в голову не приходило, что Хакс может спать с Реном. Такая манипуляция казалась слишком простой. Простой — и, пожалуй, действенной, если в Рене осталось хоть что-то от замкнутого, нелюдимого и угрюмого подростка Бена Соло. 

— Я удовлетворил твое любопытство или тебе хочется подробностей? — Хакс повернулся на бок и внимательно посмотрел на По. Он явно ждал — то ли очередной глупой шутки, то ли ответной колкости, то ли чего-то другого, более интимного.

— Что, если хочется? — По прищурился. — Расскажешь, как трахаешь Рена?

— Не представляю, зачем тебе это нужно, — Хакс криво улыбнулся, вытянул руку и погладил По по щеке большим пальцем. 

Тот замер от этой неожиданной ласки: прежде они прикасались друг к другу исключительно в процессе секса и без излишней нежности. На секунду По поймал себя на желании отстраниться. Он не хотел возбуждаться от таких прикосновений, и забывать, кто перед ним, тоже не хотел. Но Хакс вдруг посмотрел на По так пронзительно, будто увидел на его месте кого-то другого. 

Рена, кого же еще. 

Наверное, это должно было задевать, но По решил, что отступить сейчас будет трусостью, еще одной в череде многих, и этого никак нельзя было допустить. 

— Зачем рассказывать, когда можно показать? — спросил По с вызовом, зная, что Хакс ждет этой провокации. 

Вернее сказать, ждет возможности ответить на нее. 

Прохладные пальцы скользнули ниже, затем ладонь легла на шею. По сглотнул и рефлекторно дернулся в сторону, и словно в ответ на эту непокорность Хакс сжал его горло. Захват у него было неплохой, особенно учитывая его комплекцию. 

По прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать пореже. Захват постепенно становился крепче, пульс все громче стучал в ушах, и оттого он с трудом разобрал слова, что шепнул ему Хакс:

— Он всегда сопротивляется. 

Наверное, и от По ждали такого же поведения, но он решил не поддаваться, просто чтобы не доставлять Хаксу такого удовольствия. 

— А я — не он, — хрипло пробормотал По. 

Он ожидал, что Хакс в ответ сожмет шею сильнее, но тот вдруг разжал захват и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал его в губы. 

— Замолчи и ничего не говори, — сказал Хакс, отстранившись. — Ни слова. 

Он поцеловал По снова, на этот раз в шею, и, нависнув сверху, грубо просунул ему колено между бедер. Неужели Рен действительно позволял вытворять с собой подобное, или же Хакс просто фантазировал о таком сценарии? По не знал. От возбуждения в горле пересохло.

— Что, сможешь сегодня второй раз или возраст уже не тот? — По ухмыльнулся. 

Скорее всего, Рен спрашивал вещи похуже, если они с Хаксом и в самом деле трахались. 

— Я сказал тебе заткнуться, Дэмерон, — размахнувшись, тот залепил По звонкую пощечину. — Заткнись или пожалеешь.

Эти угрозы не напугали: раздетый и безоружный, Хакс не представлял опасности. Однако По решил поддаться, просто чтобы не быть похожим на Рена. Он понятия не имел, почему это оказалось таким важным для него — не быть похожим. 

— Лицом в подушку, — приказал Хакс. 

Обычно он очень тщательно — слишком тщательно — относился к подготовке перед проникновением, как и к вопросам предохранения. Обычно, но не теперь: стоило только По лечь на живот, как Хакс вошел в него одним рывком. Боли почти не было, после первого раза По все еще ощущал себя достаточно растянутым. Осознание же, что Хакс впервые потерял голову рядом с ним, пьянило. 

Что, если с Реном он всегда был таким — не самим собой, слишком открытым? Возможно, в этом случае Хакс хотел избавиться не только от опасного конкурента, от Верховного лидера, но и от своей слабости. Не исключено, что это была его единственная настоящая слабость. 

Надолго Хакса не хватило: он кончил с почти неслышным стоном, как и всегда. Интересно, с Реном он был таким же тихим? По не хотел об этом думать, но не мог перестать. 

Не мог не возбуждаться, представляя, каким Хакс был не с ним. 

— Не дрочи себе, — проговорил тот, перевернув По на спину. — Позволь мне. 

Хакс довел его до разрядки несколькими расчетливыми умелыми движениями. Все-таки они успели неплохо изучить друг друга за отпущенное им время, — или же изначально хорошо сочетались. Мысли о последнем отдавали горечью, как и полагалось мыслям обо всем неслучившемся. 

— Тебе совсем не жаль Рена? — спросил По, отдышавшись. 

Спросил, хотя, наверное, не должен был. 

— В конечном итоге важен только исход дела, — отозвался Хакс с явной неохотой. — Принцип меньшего зла. То, что я чувствую, не имеет значения.

— Но ты  _чувствуешь_? — настаивал По неизвестно зачем. 

Хакс пожал плечами, резко поднялся с кровати и начал одеваться. По внезапно, безо всякой рациональной к тому причины и не испытывая закономерного страха, подумал, что у них завтра ничего не получится. Хакс уверен в себе слишком напоказ, а Рен… Рен наверняка не сдастся так просто.

Однако вслух По сказал совсем другое:

— Увидимся завтра, Хакс. Да пребудет с тобой Сила. 

На лице Хакса мелькнуло уязвимое и растерянное выражение. Он явно не ждал таких пожеланий, издевка попала в цель. 

По, впрочем, до конца не понимал, было ли это издевкой. 

— Не нужно, Дэмерон. Я привык полагаться только на себя, — бросил Хакс и закрыл за собой дверь. 

В комнате стало очень тихо. Пожалуй, в какой-то другой жизни По попросил бы Хакса остаться, и тот, наверное, остался бы. Но не в этой.

Не сейчас.


End file.
